


She wore headphones

by Rt37



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rt37/pseuds/Rt37
Summary: Sans has come to accept his permanent position in Toriel's adoption center, unable to stand human contact and quite frankly intolerable of it, he's quite sure he'll be stuck here for the remainder of his long life.But that wouldn't make for an interesting story, would it?





	1. She enters

**Author's Note:**

> A sudden Bittybones fic approaches!  
> It is unwanted, unprecedented, and shitty at best.  
> But it matters too!
> 
> Sort of.
> 
>  
> 
> Not really.
> 
> So.. Yeah.. Enjoy?

She wore headphones.

  
The first time she’d strolled in, hands invisible beneath the worn-down red hoodie which dangled off her frame. Long and gangly legs were wrapped in soft sweatpants, and her face seemed to be sunken in at the cheeks, deep blue bags hung under her eye-sockets. But she smiled at the Mother of the establishment, lowering her head in a near bow though she refused to talk.

The goat- _mom_ ster scanned her own gaze curiously over the silent woman, and once she saw something she liked, she returned the smile.

It wasn’t a particularly busy day at the agency, only one or two humans (and one very flamboyant robot) had visited, and no adoptions had been made.

And yet the human female stood against the door, leaning back and listening with an intense expression on her face to whatever was blaring through those headphones of hers.

“Excuse me, miss?”

Mother spoke up finally, and even the less curious bitties began to take note of the silent customer.

The woman’s hand peaked up out of her pocket, covered in tiny plasters wrapping around each joint, and touched the side of her headphones twice. The glowing blue saucers on either side of her head flashed red twice before turning off.  
She smiled back at Mother, who took this as a confirmation to continue.

“Ah, my name is Toriel. Is there anything I can help you with?”

Mother Toriel’s soft paws kneaded themselves together before the woman responded, moving her injured hands in a sloppy version of monster sign language -known as Wingdings.

Brightening up, Mother nodded her understanding, and he felt slightly annoyed that he was not at the right angle to tell what she said, as she disappeared out the door not a second later.

Mother Toriel waved at the retreating back, and the bitties all erupted in a tizzy about the exchange. She smiled gently.

“The young one just needs time to adjust, my children, she will be back. In fact,” Her eyes trailed to the doorway, a strange look in them.

“I’m positive we’ll be seeing more of that one yet.”

 

* * *

 

Mother was right.

The human came back a week later, near the same time she did last, a nervous smile implanted on her face. Soon as she stepped in, her hands peaked out and turned off her headphones.

Toriel walked straight up to her, a gentle smile on her face and a slow gait, as if afraid of scaring the human off.

The woman pulled something delicately out of her pocket, seemingly sheepish in her expression. Mother took one look at the small (aggravatingly out of sight) bundle in her hand and seemed to nearly squeal in delight. This caught the attention of most of the other bitties, as they’d never heard their matron make such an undignified noise. Mother seemed unabashed, however, and gently took the woman’s hand, thanking her gently and assuring her that the bitties would adore it -whatever _it_ was- before releasing her as she tensed up from the contact.

But the human still smiled lazily back at Mother, a hand reaching up to turn those blasted headphones on once more before she strolled out.

Later that day, once visiting hours were over, Mother gathered each bittie around and hushed them all as she spoke.

“Our young friend put forth a lot of effort to make this for us, let’s treat it with respect, yes?”

From between her hands, she gently settled down what looked to be a…

Dog?

It had blue lines running up and down the sides of it, and had a metallic black shine to it that seemed spotless. The ears drooped to the sides of its face, which held a dark nose and what seemed to be lightbulbs for eyes. It stood at about waist level to the tallest of the bunch -coming up to his shoulder as it was. It was robotic, that much was obvious, and while it was rather cool to look at, the ponderous looks of the other bitties confirmed that they were just as underwhelmed.

Until Mother rubbed the machine’s back twice, and the lines of blue began to glow, the eyes lighting up and the ears bending as if they were alive.

The jumpier of the lot nearly screeched, while the smallest -Blueberry he thought- seemed to grow stars in his eyes, jumping forward to snuggle the bionic pooch. A science-nerd bittie stepped forward nervously, scolding the youngest one as he observed the creature-thing with a calculating eye.

“be careful, blueberry.. it seems delicate in structure..”

 A rough chuckle resounded through the group, a scowling bitty mumbling.

“no need to be so _dog_ matic, chief… heh.”

 A few giggles arose from the pun, though double the number of groans lifted above the commotion, and Mother laughed herself before standing to leave.

He followed her with his gaze, and accidentally made eye contact as she stepped out of the gate.

“Take good care of our friend’s invention, my children. I’m sure she’ll be grateful to see you enjoying it next time she arrives.”


	2. He's a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Here's more, I suppose.  
> It's not much yet, and I'm not sure it will ever be...
> 
> I tend to create things and then leave them to rot.
> 
> Um so, here you go?

And then a week passed.

And another.

The bitties had all come to love their new companion, and soon began to call the dog ‘Pupbot’. Not exactly inspired, but it worked well, and the bio-canine seemed to be happy to respond to it.

It was the third week after they’d all last seen the human when she stumbled in.

Her headphones still perched on her head, but were already off as she entered. Her previously haggard appearance had apparently gotten worse, and the bags under her eyes almost seemed tattooed into her skin. Her long dark hair was uncombed, and she seemed to sway slightly; cheeks sunken to an unhealthy level.

Mother Toriel noticed all of this and went quiet as the two females made eye contact. Toriel smiled sadly to the woman, slowly walking up to greet her and waved her arm towards their area of the room.

“It’s very good to see you again Ms. Fairbairn, all of my friends greatly appreciated your gift to them. If it’s not too imposing, they would like to meet you and thank you themselves.”

Panic alit in grey eyes for a flash of a second, though they returned to the same heavy exhaustion before anyone could notice.

Except he did.

He frowned to think the kid was afraid of them, even after what she’d done for them. He could tell that kind of programming and building from scratch (which was the only way the science-bitty could comprehend the dog had been made) took a lot of effort and tedious work.   
The fact that she was willing to put forth so much work made him want to try and trust the human, as silly as that was.

He was about to scowl at the disappointment rising in him when she spoke up, her voice breaking through the daycare and silencing the chittering of every bitty.

“Oh, no.. It’s nothing to thank me for. I-I’d be glad to meet them, but please, call me Laina..”

Her voice was smooth and low, a tiny bit of gravel in it, as if she had rinsed her throat with sand.

Toriel smiled as the chattering of the bitties resumed and more than a few of them began gathering around the gate to get a better look at the human.

“Very well, Laina. I’m glad to see you’ve gotten your voice back, it suits you well.”

The woman- Laina- blushed, before strolling in a lazy gait after the boss monster towards the corner in which he resided.

The many bitties which gathered at the gate spread out to allow the two room to move in, and as soon as she walked through, she became bombarded by questions and ‘thank you’s’. Her smile became taut under all of the attention, and before she could slink back and retreat, Mother shooed away the majority of the skeletons, though he remained watching them from a safe distance.

Toriel locked eyes with him, and he felt dread creep up through his stomach (if he had one). Whispering something into Laina’s ear, Mother chuckled as she turned her shocked expression his way.

Meddlin’ woman, what had she told the human?

Making a ‘shoo’-ing motion to the girl, Toriel pushed her towards him, and watched in mirth as she carefully scooted closer to his corner of the room. His eyes met her own, white pinpricks and hollow-set eye-bags meeting deep grey’s.

There was a pause before she smiled sincerely, holding out a finger in an offer of a handshake.

“Hi.. Nice to meet ya.. I’m Laina. What’s your name..?”

He looked between her outstretched finger and the smile she kept, before reaching out and grasping it gently. Her fingertips were extremely callused, though the softer inside was like a warm blanket straight from the wash against his bones. Plasters still littered her finger-joints, and her thick hoodie slipped back just enough for him to see the tip of a bandage wrapped down her arm.

Ignoring this for the moment, he made eye-contact once more, his smile growing a bit.

“you too, kiddo.. name’s sans. you’ve been real _pup_ -ular around here lately.”

There was a slight pause as the human processed the joke, and Sans prepared for a pity smile before she moved on politely.

Instead she nearly bust a gut as she quivered and chuckled. The sound was deep and rumbling in her chest, and although she held most of it in, it was able to escape in cute snorts and puffs of air.

He preened slightly at her sincere laughter, warming up his soul even for a second that he hadn’t felt in a long while.

“Hehe.. N-No _bones_ about it, huh? I ‘aught _tibia_ celebrity at this point.. Hehe..”

He nearly guffawed at that, even though he could hear a chorus of ‘OH MY GOD’s erupting from the various bitties who’d been listening in.

The smile on her face suited her. It was slightly crooked on one side, lifting her right eye in a mischievous way, even as the tired-sadness seeped back into her body once her chortles died down. He himself felt a coldness enter his bones as he noticed the deep darkness which weighed down her twinkling eyes and slumped her shoulders.

She played ‘lazy’ extremely well; he could sympathize.

Laina whipped her head around as she felt something crawl onto her pant leg, and was amused to find her invention, pawing and rubbing its cold metal face against her side. Carefully, she picked it up, placing it softly beside Sans, who tensed at the closeness of such a large hand, but smiled softly as Pupbot turned to nudge affectionately into his side.

Turning to face Toriel, who sat watching their interaction knowingly, Laina blushed with a smile at her attention, mouthing something silently which Sans couldn’t quite make out. Toriel’s eyes brightened and she seemed to prance out of the play-area and into the backroom.

Sans rose his eyebrows at that.

“so.. what’re you here for, kid..?”

Laina seemed a bit jumpy at his voice, but smiled nervously to his question.

“Ah.. Well I’m k-kinda looking for a.. A friend..”

Sans gave her a confused stare, and she rubbed her neck as his gaze made her hairs stand up on end.

“a friend? you know a bitty here?”

She giggled nervously, waving her hands in dismission.

“No, I mean.. Like a partner to- to take home.. I just uh… Wanted to get to know some of you before.. Adopting… I guess you could say.”

He watched amusedly as she tried to explain herself, taking note of the way she scrunched her face up at the word ‘adopting’, as if that seemed to be a disgusting phrase to her.

“so you’re here to buy then?”

His eye lights forcibly disappeared and trained onto her as she froze, and his magic buzzed through the air like a bad hit of humidity.

His sockets widened however, as she gave him a fierce frown.

“No,” She made stern eye contact with him, and he noted the world got a little colder with such an intense look staring at him. “I want a-a partner.. A friend… a life-lifelong o-one..”

She quieted down towards the end of her sentence, staring down at her lap in despondence. The air was thick with his magic, and she was obviously affected, with how she shook.

“N-Never mind.. This was a bad idea.. It’s cruel to _force_ someone to stay by me… You’re right Sans.”

Her smile was fake, her eyes were dead.

She stood up, and left the agency without a word to Toriel, who was still searching for something in the back.

_What?_

He tried to process her words. She wanted.. A friend? A partner? And what did she mean to stay with her in particular.. From what he could tell (and he was called the Judge amongst the bitties for a reason) she was a good person, someone who would laugh so full-heartedly at bad jokes had an integrity he couldn’t deny.

He grunted to himself as he realized he’d just run her off, alike to all others. He didn’t exactly mean to.. He was just trying to ascertain her intentions for the bittybones who were none the wiser of the harsher side of humans..

Mother Toriel returned back to the playroom, a plethora of papers in her arms and a smile on her face. When she noticed him, sat alone with Pupbot whining sadly beside him and no human in sight, her face fell.

Some papers fell from her grasp, and as he expected they were adoption papers, but when he moved forward and inspected the one that fell nearest to his corner, he froze inside.

‘HUMAN/MONSTER ADOPTEE; BittyBone; sans - Judge ’

He moved his empty eye sockets up to the matron, and she looked down disappointedly at him, knowing fully how it must’ve gone down, after knowing him for so very long.

He stared down at his slippers.

He’d been here for years, and now he’d be here even longer, forcing poor Toriel to take care of him. All because of his suspicious nature.

Sighing, he helped Mother clean up her papers to the best of his ability, before retreating into his small bungalow for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I know..  
> Angsty.  
> But I was in a bad place so,  
> ...  
> I guess it helped?  
> Idk,  
> Leave a comment if you want, thanks for reading~


	3. They're nerds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.. Again...
> 
> Sorry it's been so long.. Got a new job...  
> It sucks.  
> So does this, but..  
> Enjoy?

A month passed.

Sans refused to leave his house, and though his meals which Toriel set outside were licked clean, she knew that he was not taking care of himself. It had been like this since he had arrived on her doorstep, trapped within a frigid metal cage and passed out -stark naked.

Once someone got close, either by appealing to his nerdy-nature, or punning their way past his defenses, he’d threaten them in some way, and she’d never see the customers again. This time, however, she’d hope it would be different. This human reminded her so very much of the Bitty, she was sure they’d get along.

Sighing, Mother Toriel stamped another document before shuffling the files and setting them neatly to the side of the reception desk. The bell above the door chimed sweetly, and she turned her head up with a kind smile which portrayed none of her previous turmoil.

“Welcome, how may I-“

She froze as she observed the customer.   
It was the human- it was Laina.

Her hair was just as knotted and messy as she’d last seen her, and the headphones perched upon her head were on, her gaze on the floor and back leant against the doorway.

“Ms.- ..L-Laina..?”

 Sheepishly, the human woman met her eye, and Toriels motherly instincts simmered beneath her skin.

The girl was a waif.

Her skin was a pale sheet stretched tightly over her bones, and her eyes were bloodshot from exhaustion, although they still twinkled with affection when they made contact with the Mother’s.

“Hello.. Toriel.. Hehe.. B-Been a bit..”

She murmured under her breath, not bothering to turn off the headphones for once, and turning her head to stare into the play-pin of the Bitties. A sadness lowered her eyelids, and she licked chapped bleeding lips before glancing back at Toriel.

“W-Where’s uh… The.. Uh… Sans..”

She seemed to twitch in her own skin, as if part of her wanted to jump out from it and run out the door.

“Did he.. He g-got adopted.. I bet.. Hehe.. Figured’s’much.. He’s a good’un…”

Her accent deepened a tad as she slurred her words together, thick in a thinly veiled disappointment. Mother Toriel softened her gaze but frowned outright.

“No. In fact, he hasn’t left his private home since you last visited.”

Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she came up with a plan.

“In fact, I was hoping you could help me to get him out? I’ve been awfully worried for him..”

Mother didn’t even need to lie or fake the concern which bled through her tone, she truly was worried for the older Bitty, but she was hesitant to take his freedom and privacy from him just for his wellbeing.

“O-Oh..”

The woman stuttered out, rubbing the back of her neck in a nervous tick before she acquiesced to the matron’s saddened look, turning her headphones off with a double-tap.

Carefully, Laina approached the back of the gated-in room, observing the tiny teepee-like house sat up on a small shelf which seemed untouched in the corner of the room.

 

* * *

 

Sans was cold. So very cold. His bones seemed to shiver on their own under his ruined white shirt, his magic inefficient at keeping him warm at this point.   
Sweat danced down his skull, causing him to shake uneasily as it traced a cold line down his vertebrae. He was dying, and the cold cage beneath him was a shallow grave which he hated but craved due to the familiarity.   
His human master glared down through the bars at him, their red eyes searing into his soul, a cold heat which made him feel animalistic in its severity.

_Stop looking at me_ , he wanted to growl. He wanted to tear those bloody eyes out of their skull.

And he curled up as those thoughts returned to him. He was turning into the monster they wanted to create.

Their smile spread at the animosity seeping off his form, thin spindly fingers unlatching the cage and reaching in toward him, and he pulsed in fear.

Blue engulfed his form, attempted for one last time to stop this, please stop.

And then he was warm.

A soft hum reverberated through his soul and he felt the warmth of a bonfire nudging against his face. His fear fell, if only slightly, and he awoke.   
He was in his tent.

His ma-

That _human_ was nowhere to be seen. But the warmth which had broken through his nightmare stayed steady just outside of his home.

It called for his soul and he felt himself tumble out of bed, clumsily tossing on his jacket as he stumbled in the dark. The brightness of outside blinded him for a moment before he saw her.

The human; Laina.

She looked worse than he felt, and her shoulders shook as she took in his form. They both stared for what must have been a full minute, and he felt his soul thrum happily under her gaze.

He chastised his weak self, rubbing his neck vertebrae as he remembered she did, clearing his throat. Shaking herself out of her stupor, Laina softly spoke.

“A-Are you ok..?”

Sans snapped his eyes up to hers.

What? She.. She was worried for him, even after his last attempt at intimidating her?

“T-Toriel said you haven’t come out.. Since I was h-here last.. I-I’m sorry if I-I offended you… I really should have thought before coming h-here..”

Her eyes downcast, Sans picked up on her self-deprecation once more.

“ **don’t,** kid..”

She seemed to jump at that, and he tried to even out his voice -remove as much anger as he could.

“i just get.. defensive of the brats.. i’m the oldest _bone_ head here. gotta look after them, ya know?”

She smiled at the pun, and before she could apologize more for herself, he broke in, his eyes averting her own.

“that bein’ said… i’m.. i’m sorry i got snappy with ya.. an’ you’re wrong about it bein’.. being cruel to be with ya.. i mean..”

He stuttered off, his pinpricks disappearing as he became flustered with what he was saying, noticing a very attentive audience accruing behind the human.

Laina seemed to note his discomfort, and she turned around to where his gaze was aimed, making nervous eye contact with Toriel, who thankfully gathered up the kiddy-bones for story-time.

Her attention turned back upon him, and a grateful lack of onlookers present, Sans continued.

“ah.. well.. i saw what you were tryin’ to do..”

His face felt like it’d melt if he didn’t just get on with it, so he shoved his hands deep into his sweatshirt and hoped the human couldn’t tell how he shook.

“..an’ i wouldn’t mind if ya wanted to be my.. my f-friend..”

A long pause followed.

Sans felt his soul drop to the pit of his imaginary stomach, of course she’d given up on him.   
He’d not only waited too long to apologize, but seein’ what an absolute disaster he was must’ve made her opt out on adopting him. She’d definitely want someone happier, more energetic, full of positivity-

“Ok.. If that is what you wish.”

Sans’ attention snapped back up to her, his face enshrouded in blue once more as she smiled sincerely down at him.

“y-you’re not _rib_ bing me, kiddo..?”

She chuckled again, and his soul purred at the noise.

“No, I’m not very _humerus._ ”

Sans fully laughed at that one, shaking his head as the heat in his face dissipated.

“nah, i can tell you’ve got a huge _funny-bone_.”

Their chuckles mingled as they spouted forth pun after pun, and his grin felt pained from how much he was smiling- really smiling.

Mother Toriel looked softly over at the two after reading the child bitties a story, and approached quietly as to not ruin the moment.

“Would you like me to retrieve the papers, Laina?”

Jumping only slightly, the woman glanced back and forth between the matron and the bittybones, before nodding along with the grinning skeleton. As fast as she could, Toriel trotted off to prepare the adoption papers, humming a soft tune as her heart filled with determination.

The human turned her gaze back to Sans, and he grinned back up at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go.
> 
> Next chapter will be longer,  
> ...  
> Probably.  
> Leave a comment if you like.  
> Thanks for reading~


	4. He's damaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... is a long one.
> 
> Sorry,
> 
> Enjoy?

“Do.. Do you want to come w-with me..?”

  
Sans froze for a second before he nodded silently, his hands still buried deep within his hoodie.

  
“Um.. Do you have anything you n-need to gr-grab before we go?”

  
Sans stilled, then shook his head mechanically, he had nothing of his own really, only the jacket on his back which the matron had so kindly gifted him.

  
“no, i’m ready to go if you are, kiddo.”

  
Smiling at the nickname, Laina reached her hand down towards Sans to allow him to hop on so she could carry him out.

 

Sans mind whipped back to that cage.

 

That smile.

 

 Those eyes boring into him as a buzz sawed through lumber, splintering his nerves and causing his soul to react violently.

 

He summoned his magic to surround his vulnerable body, begging and pleading for his last act of defiance to work, or leave him so low on magic that he finally died.

 

Anything except those awful hands, ripping, cracking and snapping his bones, only to put him back together and start again.

 

A soft shriek of pain, not his own, brought back his consciousness to the world, and he felt his soul go cold from the sight.

 

One of his bones which he reserved for his fights, filled with violent magic intention, pierced straight through her palm, the end of it stuck morbidly out through the other side.

 

Blood pooled down and dripped in front of him.

 

No.

 

He- he had..

 

He ran back into his house, soul hammering against his ribs and terrified sweat tumbling down his skull.

 

Fuck, he’d-

 

He’d _stabbed_ the kid.

 

Pretty badly, at that.

  
His shaking phalanges dug into his forehead, the awful grating sound becoming the only noise besides his own rapid breathing.

  
He couldn’t remember the last time he hurt a human.. And now that he had _stabbed through her palm_ , she would never want him.

 

He’d gone and ruined the last fucking way he had out of this place.

 

He couldn’t catch his breath, and he felt himself begin to hyperventilate as he remembered the pained scream she gave out as he stabbed her, the blood which dripped down and flooded into a puddle at his feet.

 

Fuck he couldn’t-

 

Oh god-

 

Breathe-

 

Why couldn’t he-

 

“S-Sans?”

 

A soft and calm voice pierced through his panic, and he heard her shifting outside as his breath started to slow.

  
“I-I am sorry I startled you.. P-Please come back out..? I-I promise to be m-more careful..”

  
She sounded utterly devastated, and he felt his guilt gnawing away at his stomach, before he slowly slinked his way out into the light once again.

 

He could not look up into the eyes of the human before him, so he kept his gaze trained onto his slippers and readied himself for a -well deserved- lecture or even anger. When neither came, he looked up. Only to find the human’s shoulder level with the tiny shelf which his house was elevated upon.

 

“what.”

 

He blanched, and she smiled sheepishly, blood rushing and colour filling her cheeks.

 

“I-I thought this would be better, y-you can climb on my shoulder i-if that’s ok..”

 

Sans stammered for a second, before rubbing his hand over his skull and chuckling lowly.   
This kid would be the death of him..

 

Slowly and tensely he climbed onto Liana’s shoulder, and his soul began to vibrate and warmth enveloped his body. He blushed at his soul’s reaction to her own, and thanked the stars she was not a monster, and thus had no clue to his predicament.

 

“G-Grab on tight..”

 

He did so, reveling in the extreme comfort which was her well-worn hoodie, but kept a good distance between his bone and her skin out of caution. As she stood slowly, Sans kept himself from looking down, unfortunately causing him to come eye to eye with a very unimpressed Mother goat.

 

“Sans.”

 

She was curt, and oh boy, that was her angry face. Before she could reprimand him, Liana spoke up softly yet firm in her tone.

 

“Toriel. It’s alright,”

 

She showed the matron her hand, which was already expertly wrapped -although a tiny bit of red showed that it had already started to bleed through the bandages.  
  


“I had some g-gauze ready anyways. Better pr-prepared than surprised, r-right?”  
  


Her disarming smile caused Toriel’s tight frown to soften, before she smiled with a sigh.

  
“I suppose it’s alright.. Just be good to her, Sans, will you?”

  
Her words hid some deeper meaning, and he ducked his head while he thought on it.

  
“D-Don’t worry, Toriel. I’ll make s-sure he’s not _b-bone_ ly..”

  
The three chuckled at her pun, and Sans felt his soul preen and hum as he physically felt her laugh shaking his bones.

* * *

 

It took only a half-hour to fill out all of the paperwork, and from what Liana was used to, that was a definite relief. Sans had taken to distracting her every now-and-then with puns before snoozing off when he realized she was actually rather good at staying still for long periods of time, and thus he had no real need to hang on so tightly.

A slight jarring feeling popped his snoozing bubble and he quickly held on to avoid slipping off. Luckily, Liana anticipated his surprise and held a hand out to prevent him from falling, a soft smile shot its way to him and he grinned in response.

  
“done? all this legal talk makes me _bone_ -tired.”

  
Mother Toriel rolled her eyes at his punning, smiling gently at the human he sat upon.

  
“Please do not hesitate to call with any problems. My number is on the business card in the bag, and I’ve written down my personal cell on the back in case it is after-hours.”

  
The human became flustered, and bowed her head in thanks as she took the heavy-looking bag from the boss monster.

  
As soon as they’d left, she looked down at him as best as she could.

  
“A-Are you hungry now, o-or would you rather go- go get settled in first?”

  
Sans thought over it for maybe a moment before he agreed it would be best to start settling into his new home, which caused a strange anxiety to pump through his bones as she started walking through the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so...
> 
> I might not be able to update for a bit,   
> but I do want to continue this so..
> 
> I'll try..
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I would be grateful for some comments, but also..   
> Please don't take them too seriously; my stories, that is. 
> 
> Again, they're mostly self-indulgent so... Indulge with me.


End file.
